Cloud Into Oblivion
by Major Raikov
Summary: A mysterious materia sends Cloud Strife to a strange new world...(unfinished)
1. Chapter 1 The Red Materia

Into oblivion I had fallen. My plans had been torn apart. Many did not feel my bane. The destruction I wield was defeated by my nemesis. Long have I waited, but now, a thousand years after my destruction, I will return to inflict my damage upon the planet once more.  
  
* * *  
  
The sky had been restless that night in Cosmo Canyon. The clouds had opened up after the storm and the sun was revealed to the planet once more. The sun was especially warm that morning as Cloud awoke from a restless sleep. He had been kept awake most of the night, thanks to the thunder that had pounded the world the night before. It had been years since the world had seen such a storm, but after what he'd been through, nothing as trivial as a storm seemed to matter.  
  
He rose from his bed wearing nothing more than a pair of shorts. Despite the weather, it was still warm in Cosmo Canyon, as ever it was. Cloud looked into the mirror at his sweating body. His porcelain flesh showed many scars, most of which he collected during his battle with Sephiroth the previous month, but now he was finally starting to heal properly. But no matter how much his body healed, one mental scar would never be healed.  
  
He placed his hand on his face and descended onto his bed. The look on her face as Sephiroth had cut through her still haunted him. A tear trickled through his fingers. Many celebrations couldn't hide the fact that he had lost someone very dear to him. Aeris, the sole survivor of the ancient race known as the Cetra, had died an innocent in his quest to stop a great evil, and he still blamed himself for what had happened. But Aeris' prayer lived on. She had saved them, not truly alive, but not truly dead. Lifestream destroyed meteor, and now the people of the world could finally sing Aeris' requiem in peace.  
  
But Cloud had to shake of his sadness. Today was a new day with new possibilities, and despite what had happened, life went on. Cloud had to realise that her death was meant to happen. She had given him more in death, than she ever could in life. And now Cloud was going home a hero. But he would make sure that everybody knew about Aeris, the unsung hero. Cloud was going back to Midgar.  
  
Cloud turned and took down his clothes of the hooks in his small, wooden room. He dressed swiftly and took one last look around the room. He looked at the tiny bed, which to untrained eyes, looked deceptively uncomfortable, when really it was the most comfortable bed Cloud had ever slept in. He looked again at the mirror and smiled. He knew that everything would be okay. The world had not ended, and so, the lives of him and his friends went on. Then he looked out of the window into the Canyon, when he noticed something very wrong about it.  
  
The great fire, which usually burned so proudly in the centre of Cosmo Canyon, was gone. All that was left was a pile of old wood and a shining peace of materia.  
  
Cloud scrambled out of the door and climbed down the familiar ladder that led to the courtyard, and ran towards the heap of charcoaled wood, when he noticed something else. The canyon was empty, save for his sword, which had been mysteriously dug into the ground near the wood. For some unknown reason, Cloud removed his sword from the ground and cautiously moved towards the materia on the ground. Then a strange thing happened. A voice called to Cloud in his head. A familiar voice.  
  
"Strike it!" the voice said, insistently.  
  
"What?" Shouted Cloud, mystified by the voice in his head. "Who are you?"  
  
"Do as I say, Cloud," said the voice again. "Strike the materia, or you shall surely perish!"  
  
"Why? Who are you?" Said Cloud, but no answer came. The only sound he could hear was the whooshing wind around him. He looked down at the materia and took a long stare. The materia was scarlet and smooth. It sat beautifully inside the old wood, looking out of place in its surroundings. But there was something very peculiar about this materia.  
  
Inside the jewel itself, something appeared to be glowing, which meant that this materia was fresh. This was near impossible, because it was known around the world that it takes generations for materia to saturate and become useable. It was also quite unlikely that some materia was able to saturate while inside of a fire. Someone, or something had put this materia here.  
  
And then Cloud remembered something else. Red materia was summoning materia. Inside of the jewel on the floor was a great beast with immense power. Cloud wondered what he should do. If I strike the materia, I might disturb the beast, then I will surely perish, he thought. Then he remembered what the voice had said. "Strike the materia, or you shall surely perish!"  
  
Cloud wasn't the most intelligent person, but he knew that mysterious voices don't just speak to you every day, so he decided he would follow the voices advice, after he tried a little experiment of his own.  
  
He crouched on the floor and began to move some of the wood away. Then he moved his hand towards the materia. Sweat poured of his head. Then something happened. He remembered being somewhere else. Somewhere were nobody but he had ever gone. A room. A light of hope that only Cloud had seen was contained in this mysterious place. He was placed there soon after Sephiroth was sentenced to oblivion. He found quiet in the room. Something he hadn't had for so long back then. And then a hand emerged from the light.  
  
Aeris' hand.  
  
At that point, Cloud returned to Cosmo Canyon once more, tears falling of his face. He was lost without her. But he had to go on. He wiped his face and continued his hand towards the materia. He the grabbed it in his hand a tried to take it of the ground, but instead of coming with him, it propelled Cloud backwards with immense power. Electricity crackled over him as he lay twitching on the ground.  
  
Cloud built up his strength and scrambled to his feet. He dusted of his clothes and looked towards the woodpile once more. He had disturbed something very powerful, and was now afraid. But he remembered the words once more. The voice had told him he was going to die if he didn't follow the instructions it had given him.  
  
Then Cloud made up his mind. He would strike the materia. He had nothing to lose, and despite his obvious fear, he was curious to see what would happen.  
  
Sword in hand, Cloud walked towards the materia again. And then with all of his might, he struck the jewel. Suddenly, the jewel exploded under the weight of his sword and Cloud was thrown back again by the power that was hidden inside it. When he looked again in its direction, he saw a great vortex, stemming from the wood. The swirling noise hurt his ears and he clutched them.  
  
Then, something exploded inside of the vortex, creating a blinding light around Cloud forcing him to close his eyes. He seemed to spend an eternity kneeling on the floor, clutching his head with hands, eyelids clasped together. Then, as if by magic, the rumbling he could hear through his hands stopped.  
  
Slowly, he opened a single eye to see what had happened. What he saw was a strange beam of light emerging from the shattered materia. He opened his other eye and moved his hands from his ears. In a single motion, he jumped to his feet and began creeping towards the harmless looking light. The light was green and white, with strange wisps swooping around inside of the beam. Then it happened again.  
  
"Step into the light," said the voice again.  
  
Cloud dared not question the orders he had been given, so he stepped slowly onto the shards of materia. He placed his hand in the light. It was cold to touch, but bearable. He then stepped inside the green light. His body felt different when he placed himself their. He felt, somewhat, weightless. Then his vision became different. Everything around him looked like it was inside of some green liquid. He became afraid and tried to leave the light, but he suddenly began to move upwards at a tremendous speed.  
  
The light around him had become a tunnel as he spiralled upwards. He remembered being in a place like this before, just before his final confrontation with Sephiroth. The tunnel had become black and he couldn't see were he was going, until, finally, he emerged into the light. 


	2. Chapter 2 A Strange new world

Cloud hit the ground with a thud, dust swirling around him. Slowly, he stood up, using his sword as crutch. He looked at himself. He was covered in dust, and a strange green goo, which shone in the new light around him. After a couple of seconds, Cloud realised what had happened and looked around in confusion.  
  
He had been transported to a place that he had never seen before, but felt strange recognition to his surroundings. The ground was similar to that of Cosmo Canyons and the sky was a fiery red. But there appeared to be nothing for miles. No buildings, no roads, no form of civilisation.  
  
Cloud began to wonder. Why did I follow the voices instructions? He thought to himself. Doing so had only landed him in a strange new world.  
  
He looked about him again. He couldn't just stand there, so he placed his sword on his back and began to walk, even though he had lost all sense of direction and had no idea were he was headed.  
  
As he walked, he looked around at his surroundings again, but this time, he noticed something very strange. Directly above him, his own world was hanging in the sky. He recognised the shapes of the continents. Something very strange was going on.  
  
At this point, Cloud began to despair. He was totally lost on another planet, and he still had no idea why he was here, or who summoned him.  
  
For hours he walked without food or water, and as sure as night follows day, he began to tire. He had lost all hope of ever finding anybody, and the planet above him didn't disappear. It remained in the sky as a constant reminder of his situation.  
  
But then, Cloud saw something on the horizon. A large building, shaped like flames against the darkening sky.  
  
With a new glimmer of hope, Cloud picked up his pace and began to dash towards the structure in the plains.  
  
The building neared Cloud with every new step. His dash became a jog. His jog became a walk. And just as he neared some huge gates centred in a gigantic wall, Cloud fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
* * *  
  
"Cloud.Cloud."  
  
Cloud opened his eyes to see that he was surrounded by pitch darkness. He could see nothing, not even his hand in front of his face. A soft voice was calling to him. A familiar voice.  
  
"Cloud.Cloud.you did this to me!"  
  
There was an air of sadness about the voice, as if the voice was about to cry.  
  
Cloud looked around to see who was speaking to him. Nobody could impersonate that voice.  
  
"Where are you?" he shouted, suddenly, hoping this wasn't a dream.  
  
"You did this to me, Cloud!" said another recognisable voice. But this voice was not soft. It was angry. It expressed hatred. "You did this to me, Cloud! You killed me!"  
  
Cloud began to worry and now hoped he was dreaming. The second voice was unmistakeable.  
  
"Sephiroth?" he said slowly to himself.  
  
Then out of the darkness, there came a blinding light. Cloud covered his eyes with his hands. The light then dimmed and shone around a familiar silhouette. Slowly, the silhouette walked towards Cloud, something clutched in his hand.  
  
Out of the shadow, the figure emerged into light. Dressed in his same black robes and silver shoulder pads, he appeared. It was Sephiroth. He stopped a couple of metres ahead of Cloud, waiting with his sword in his hand.  
  
"You killed me, Cloud! Now I will have my revenge!" he shouted, pointing at Cloud, smiling inanely.  
  
Cloud pulled his sword from his back and readied himself in battle stance.  
  
"This isn't real!" Cloud shouted. "This can't be real!"  
  
Sephiroth changed to a battle stance, holding his sword above his head. Legs clasped together, he stood tall above Cloud.  
  
"Prepare to die!" shouted Sephiroth, before advancing rapidly, sword aimed accurately at Cloud's face.  
  
With a great amount of luck, Cloud managed to jump out of the way of Sephiroth's thrust, leaving Sephiroth open to attack. This isn't like him, thought Cloud, before swinging his sword at Sephiroth. But his sword didn't strike flesh. It struck blade.  
  
Sephiroth, like a flash of lightning, had spun around and was guarding against Cloud's strike.  
  
"Impossible!" shouted Cloud, straining against Sephiroth's blade.  
  
"I am changed Cloud!" said Sephiroth with a mocking tone. "You cannot defeat me now!"  
  
And with a mighty push, Sephiroth knocked Cloud reeling backwards, and, and with a menacing laugh, thrust him through the chest with his Masamune before he could recover.  
  
Then everything disappeared. The light, Sephiroth, his weapon. All was gone, and blackness ensued all once more. Then it happened again.  
  
Cloud, now woundless, heard the first voice again.  
  
"I don't blame you Cloud, but I need you to find me."  
  
Then Cloud lost consciousness.  
  
* * *  
  
"AERIS!"  
  
Cloud sat up suddenly, sweat pouring from his head. But something was different. He was no longer out doors. He was sitting in a bed, located in a cosy little room. An oil lamp, hanging next to some curtains, lit the room. His sword was propped up against a wall, and his clothes were gone.  
  
Then, the door of the room creaked open.  
  
Cloud, with great speed and with a new sense of danger, jumped out of the bed and grabbed his sword. Then, just before he started his attack stance, he hesitated.  
  
"I hope you're not planning to use that," said a harmonious voice, which rang in Clouds mind.  
  
In front of Cloud, holding a tray of hot food was a young woman, dressed in a black combat outfit. She had long, violet hair, which ended at her thighs. She had golden boots, and golden gauntlets, which shone in the dim light around them. About her waist hung a sword, of which the handle was silver, with a red ruby at the butt.  
  
Her face seemed symmetrical, with hardly any tiny imperfections. Her nose was straight and her eyes were deepest blue. She held a presence in the room, not one of fear, but of valour.  
  
"Where.where am I?" stuttered Cloud.  
  
"Please rest, you're hurt," she said in an authoritative tone.  
  
"I.I don't."And he fell to the ground, unconscious and tired. 


	3. Chapter 3 A Stranger in the Night

Tifa hadn't seen her friends for nearly a month now. She had grown restless and worried. Cloud used to write everyday since the celebration, but the letters had ceased. He had said something about finding "her", but it seemed like such a difficult task, especially in the vastness of the world.  
  
But it looked like her suspicions were incorrect. He must have travelled away or something, Tifa thought. Cloud had always been prompt, and never missed a single day. She loved reading of his exploits. Hunting with Nanaki, training with Cid, fighting with Barret. All of it reassured her that she was safe, and the threat to world had been destroyed.  
  
She sat up and began to clean the bar. Since Midgar was destroyed, she had to open a new bar. It was difficult to get started, as all of the towns had taverns, and nobody was interested in helping her start a new one. And since Barret was busy helping with the new power supply, she only had herself to rely on.  
  
But then she remembered. Mideel was under redevelopment and people from all around were travelling there to set up business. Of course, the governing body of Mideel were only too happy to allow Tifa a place in their town, especially after what she had done for the planet. All of the members of Avalanche were now highly respected. Tifa herself had been on the covers of many magazines already. She was adored by men and envied by women.  
  
Despite this, Tifa was very happy to return to a quiet life, leaving the perils of the world to others. She even took the time to update her wardrobe, dismissing her old clothes for something a bit more fashionable. She now wore full trousers, and a black sleeveless shirt, much like her old white one.  
  
She looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearly eleven o'clock. Business had been pretty slow that day, so she decided to close up for the night. She dropped the sodden cloth and walked towards the door. As she neared it, to her surprise, the door creaked open, and a hooded traveller entered.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said softly with a smile, " I was just closing for the night."  
  
"Is this the 'Seventh Heaven'?" asked the man, eyes concealed under his hood, cape blowing in the wind of the open door. His voice was warm and welcoming.  
  
"No, this is the 'Eighth Heaven'," she said, with a giggle, "the 'Seventh Heaven' was destroyed in Midgar. The name was different, but the service is the same."  
  
The cloaked man let out a slight laugh.  
  
"But as I was saying, I'm closing up for the night. We open tomorrow at twelve."  
  
"Please, let me stay. I will sleep on the floor and pay you dearly," said the traveller in desperation.  
  
Tifa thought for a minute. "I dunno." she started.  
  
"Please," the traveller continued, "I have been travelling for days and have nowhere else to go. And it looks like a storm is about to rip through."  
  
Tifa put her head out of the door. The wind was strong and dark clouds were gathering in the sky. All the signs were right. She couldn't turn this man away.  
  
"Well.ok," she started.  
  
"Oh, thank you!" said the traveller with a smile.  
  
"But don't tell anybody else," interrupted Tifa, "I'm not running an inn here."  
  
"Of course!" laughed the traveller. He wandered towards the bar as Tifa locked the door behind him. His surroundings were comfortable. Several tables and chairs were placed around a hardwood floor. The red-painted walls were covered in framed pictures of Tifa and her friends. The traveller stared at the pictures for quite a while, before swaggering over to the bar, resting on a comfortable stool. Tifa took her place behind the bar.  
  
"What can I get you?" She asked with a smile on her face.  
  
The traveller looked around from his seat. "You have a nice place here," he commented, "have you always liked this type of work?"  
  
Tifa pushed her hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I love it. I just like talking to people," she said, "you thirsty?"  
  
"I could do with some water." The traveller emanated tiredness.  
  
"Really?" asked Tifa. "You don't want anything a little stronger?"  
  
The traveller shook his head. "I better not. I have a long journey in the morning."  
  
Tifa rested her elbows on the bar and bent slightly. "Were are you going?"  
  
"Cosmo Canyon."  
  
"COSMO CANYON!" shouted Tifa, excitedly. "Will you deliver a message for me? Please?"  
  
The traveller rubbed his face. "I don't know, I have a pretty important task to do."  
  
Tifa looked at him longingly. "Please," she pleaded, "I'll make tonight free of charge."  
  
"That is a handsome offer," said the traveller. He looked up at her, still keeping a shadow over his eyes. "What do you want me to take?"  
  
"Just a letter," said Tifa, revealing a letter from behind the bar. It was wrapped in a shiny yellow envelope, with a red sealing on the back. The traveller took it from her, being sure to meet his fingers with hers.  
  
His black gloves made Tifa shiver, but also felt strangely welcoming.  
  
The traveller examined the letter in his hands. "Very old fashioned," he said with a smile.  
  
Tifa giggled. "I always loved movies with dragons and castles. The letters they sent in those movies looked like this. I suppose I always wanted to be the princess." She looked at her feet. "It's silly."  
  
"No," said the traveller, smiling at her, "I think it's interesting." He turned the letter around and looked at the name on the front. "Cloud Strife."  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"No," the traveller said abruptly, "but I've heard of him." The traveller's tone became one of anger. "He defeated Sephiroth, in the crater to the north."  
  
Tifa tried to look into his eyes. "Are you ok?" she asked.  
  
He turned away from her gaze. "Yes, I'm fine," he said. His tone returned to how it was before. "Its just that, I knew Sephiroth once."  
  
Tifa stood up straight. "Really?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"He saved my life, back during the Mako war, many years ago now," he said.  
  
"Wow," said Tifa, with disbelief, "tell me about it?"  
  
"I'd rather not," said the traveller, "but I'll take your letter. I would like to meet this Mr. Strife. He seems like an interesting man."  
  
Tifa seemed to go into a trance. "Yeah, he is," she said, dreamily.  
  
"You've known him a long time?" asked the traveller, interestedly.  
  
"Since we were children," said Tifa. "I really miss him." She turned around and filled a glass full of water.  
  
"I sense you have strong feelings for him," said the traveller, cautiously.  
  
She turned around and handed him his glass of water. "I do. I mean I did. It's complicated."  
  
"I have all night."  
  
For a couple of hours, she treated the stranger to an account of her life up until that moment in time, while outside, a storm broke out. Rain ravaged the village and thunder cracked the air constantly.  
  
Through the entire account, the traveller lost no interest, and paid heed to every word she had said. But through the entire conversation, as questions continually erupted, the stranger never once pulled down his hood.  
  
"What an interesting story," said the traveller after Tifa had finished, "no wonder you're on the cover of every magazine."  
  
Tifa blushed. "Thank you," she said, trying to hold back a smug smile.  
  
The traveller lifted his glass to his lips, which had been constantly refilled during the conversation. He took a sip and placed the glass back on the bar. Then he said, "I need to use the bathroom."  
  
"Oh," said Tifa, quickly, "follow those stairs and it's the first on the left. I suppose its ok if you use my toilet rather than these downstairs."  
  
"Thank you," said the traveller. He got up from his seat and wandered noiselessly up the stairs.  
  
Oh my god, Tifa thought to herself. I'm totally flirting with this guy. Maybe there is happiness after Cloud.  
  
Filled with this happy thought, she began to clean up the bar and set up a comfortable sleeping place for her guest on the floor. She pushed the tables up against the walls and laid down two large blankets on the floor, as well as two pillows.  
  
Then, from behind her, she heard the sound of hard boots walking slowly down the stairs. There was something sinister about the way he was walking now. He had moved earlier in silence, and now he seemed to be making a noise on purpose. The steps became louder as he neared the doorway. Tifa turned to greet him as he came through the doorway.  
  
"I have made your be." Tifa stopped after he revealed himself in the doorway. No longer did a kindly traveller accommodate the room.  
  
Silver hair flowing over his metallic shoulder pads and black clothing, Sephiroth had emerged into the bar. Carrying his sword in his black, gloved hands, he advanced towards Tifa, laughing lightly to himself. He looked just as he had all those years ago when they first met.  
  
Tifa walked backwards towards the door of the bar, trembling with fear.  
  
"You."  
  
"Yes," said Sephiroth with a piercing gaze, "it is I. I have returned."  
  
"But, we.Cloud killed you," said Tifa, hoping this was just a bad dream.  
  
Sephiroth laughed loudly. "No, foolish one. Nobody killed me. I was just hibernating. And now I have come back for revenge. For meteor, for me and my mother!"  
  
Tifa spun around quickly and tried to open the door.  
  
Sephiroth laughed. "I'm afraid it is locked, my dear." And then, by the force of his shear will, alone, he pulled Tifa into his arms, and placed his sword by her neck, clutching her around the waist. "And now that I know were 'he' is, I can finally have my revenge!"  
  
Tifa struggled in his grip, but he showed no signs of waning.  
  
Sephiroth laughed and tightened his grip. "You have been most useful, my pretty," said Sephiroth, relishing in his new-found knowledge, "I am going to send Cloud a present. He will not know what hit him."  
  
"What are you planning?" said Tifa, struggling to breathe in his tightening grip.  
  
"You shall see, my dear," said Sephiroth, smiling a sinister smile, "but first I'm going to have a little fun for myself!"  
  
And for the rest of the night in Mideel, the storm hid the screams of a woman in pain. 


End file.
